Life Fight
by gojirules
Summary: A nihilistic alien does battle with the Crystal Gems. How will the Gems get out of this one?


(the crystal gems are walking down the street)  
amethyst : this thing better be worth the search

garnet : we're here (kicks down a large door)  
Steven: *walks in*  
(rock music begins playing and ominous visions of strange monsters beating drums appear as the gems walk in)  
steven : uhh , i don't feel so safe here

garnet : well , we just have to (is cut off as various monsters appear from various areas in the place and attack the gems as the leader appears)  
leader : (singing) i got acid and venom flowing through my veins , i got fiberglas and iron in my brain , i'm martho cantoro

martho and the monsters : (singing) MARTHO CANTORO

martho : (singing) i got lead in my head , harder than rocks , and oil and glass in my heart

(the gems defeat several of the monsters and face martho)  
martho : (singing) gems , must die , gems , must die , gems , must die , gems , must DIIIIIE

(some monsters chase steven as garnet , amethyst , and pearl battle other monsters)  
martho : (singing) we were not put on this earth to defend

monsters : noooo

martho : (singing) you all must be dead and not here

monsters : yeeeeaaah

martho : (singing) and your life force nevermore to exist

monsters : noooo

martho : (singing) we cannot procreate anymore , you can't , stop me , you won't , harm me , you can't , stop me , you won't , harm me , whip me , burn me , fry me , strip me , rip me , freeze me , burn me , tear me , you'll just make me ... tougherrrrrr

(the gems continue pounding some monsters)  
martho : (singing) i came to this world , with my things , to rid it of life and gems , i'm martho cantoro

martho and the monsters : (singing) MARTHO CANTORO

martho : (singing) you creatures think all life is precious , well i will show that it is not

(the gems pound more monsters)  
martho : (singing) gems , must die , gems , must die , gems , must die , gems , must DIIIIIE

(the gems battle more monsters , and 1 monster plays a piece of metal like a guitar as others are destroyed)  
martho : (singing) we were not put on this earth to defend

monsters : noooo

martho : (singing) you all must be dead and not here

monsters : yeeeeaaah

martho : (singing) and your life force nevermore to exist

monsters : noooo

martho : (singing) we cannot procreate anymore , you can't , stop me , you won't , harm me , you can't , stop me , you won't , harm me , whip me , burn me , fry me , strip me , rip me , freeze me , burn me , tear me , you'll just make me (is cut off as the gems pound him , sending him flying in to a back room)  
steven : we did it , we won

amethyst : well , that wasn't so tough , usually , the bad guys have a final trick up their sleeve

(more rock music begins playing as the ground shakes and the remnants of martho's army rise)  
monsters : (singing) krandarg , krandarg , krandarg , krandarg , krandarg , krandarg

pearl : uhh , i think we should head out

(the gems retreat as krandarg , a large rock monster , bursts out of the building)  
monsters : (singing) krandarg , krandarg , krandarg

(krandarg gives chase)  
monsters : (singing) krandarg , krandarg , krandarg

martho : (singing) krandarg comes and lifeforms flee , all of things face death and leave , and if you think you'll be alive , then krandarg makes you think again , krandarg comes and you all die , swats f-16s from the sky , admit you crave your ultimate demise , fall and worship giant rock thing

monsters : (singing) krandarg , krandarg , krandarg

(krandarg continues the chase)  
monsters : (singing) krandarg , krandarg

steven : LION , WHERE ARE YOU

monsters : (singing) krandarg

(meanwhile , lion wakes up and rushes to the battlefield)  
(back at the battlefield)  
martho : (singing) lands of life , be his aide , and shall obliterate , the crystal gems and all their brothers , and all the meddling others , who won't admit that they crave death , and now they live to serve and die , but he who's made of rocks and fire that comes to make you things his next meal

(the crystal gems fire the laser light cannon at the creature , which is unfazed and grabs steven in it's fist)  
martho : (singing) comes inside his massive jaw , a lit of black and all that we saw , this giant rock will tear across , and crystal gems , it's sure to moss

(krandarg drops steven in it's mouth)  
martho : kandarg big

(krandarg scoops up the other gems in it's fists and eats them as a rumbling comes from the north , surprising both krandarg and martho)  
lion : hahahahahahahahahahahahaha (grows huge and shapeshifts into a huge , buff , lion headed giant)  
martho : (singing) foolish forms , or giant lion , krandarg eats them all with highen , literal , carniage , horrible wrath , and now make krandarg twice as big , kandarg , charge ,

(krandarg charges)  
martho : (singing) krandarg , fight

(giant lion charges)  
martho : (singing) krandarg , kill

(krandarg and giant lion fight)  
martho : (singing) krandarg , whooooo

(giant lion shoves krandarg away)  
martho : (singing) how dare you refuse your death by monster , krandarg will destroy your lion , before you jump in to his gizzard , have a taste of fiery lizard (throws a fiery lizard in giant lion's face and continues singing) krandarg comes , and he must kill , he thrives on death and endless kills , admit you crave to be all dead , fall and worship , giant rock thing

(krandarg is sudddenly electrocuted from the inside by the crystal gems , who are using light rays from within his stomach)  
martho : krandarg , why do you twitch , my giant killer , KRANDAAAAAAAAAARG

(giant lion forces krandarg to spew the crystal gems up and knochs martho off krandarg's shoulder)  
martho : krandarg

crystal gems : LION

martho : KRANDARG

(giant lion dismebers krandarg)  
martho : KRANDARG

crystal gems : LION

martho : krandarg ?  
(giant lion crushes krandarg's head)  
giant lion and the crystal gems : LIOOOON

(the crystal gems walk off as lion returns to normal size and returns to his normal form)  
Steven: I beleive we have won

martho : you haven't heard the last of me , i will return , and all life will parish , you may have won the battle , but the war has only just begun (laughs evilly)  
Steven: ok

martho : it won't be so "ok" when i have all your heads spiked on my warship

*they go home*  
martho : i'll be back , and when i am , they'll wish they had never messed with martho cantoro (laughs maniacally)


End file.
